Undisclosed Desire
by BomberBrat
Summary: Smut. Written for practice, Brat really just wants to know what you think!


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own World Of Warcraft, or Paladins, they belong to the wondrous gods of Blizzard. I **DO **however, own one of the characters. Daliiah IS MINE!

**WARNING!: This story contains material not suited for children, PERIOD. If you're offended, kindly turn back now, I don't know why you clicked a link to a mature story in the first place!**

**THIS IS STRAIGHT! M/F OMG, I know right? I never thought I would see the day either. PLEASE give Brat feedback, she wrote this to practice writing straight sex scenes LOL.**

**Brat's Notes:** So yeah...It's WoW related...The female paladin belongs to me...yadda yadda..I just wanted to practice writing the straight sex. I posted this because I would love some feedback as to how everyone thinks I did, and maybe how I could improve the way I write this sort of thing. Thank you so much dearies! Brat loves you all!

* * *

**Undisclosed Desire**

* * *

The battle had been more dificult than either of the Paladins could have imagined. After all, they had only been on a simple quest, when they were ambushed by orcs. The item they had been looking for was easy enough to locate, if only they had been more cautious...more aware of their surroundings.

Just as Daliiah's hands closed around the carved stone object they had been seeking, Orcs poured from behind what had appeared to be locked doors. Charging straight for the two paladins, with swords, and axes drawn. The redheaded healer was shocked! Fumbling quickly to reach her mace, and shield her knees trembling in fear, she couldn't fight!. Kyraen, her male companion, wasted no time drawing his axe, bracing himself for the incoming attack. As the Orcs drew closer, bloodlust clear in their eyes, Kyrean turned to his younger companion, shooting her a devilish grin.

"Just make sure I stay alive, I'll protect you Dal!"

The redhead felt her fear disipate, her Master was always good at calming her nerves. Taking a deep breath she concentraited, feeling the power of her aura fill her with white hot light. Daliiah had always loved the feeling of the light, filling her with power, and giving her strength.

She smiled shyly to herself as she gazed upon Kyraen, standing before her, so strong..so righteous. Willing to put his life in her hands. She gripped her mace tightly, bringing her shield into a defensive position. She would keep him alive, or give her own life trying.

That was her duty, her purpose as a healer.

He trusted her, and she would not fail him.

She threw her hand up, light spilling from her fingertips, and traveling to heal him as he took down Orc, after Orc.  
Everything was going smoothly, the two had worked well together from the beginning. When Kyraen had been assigned as her master, her guiding hand in her journeys across Azeroth.

It hadn't taken her long to become smitten with him. He was brave, and strong. So graceful when he swung his axe to kill an enemy. He was righteous, kind, the way he smiled made her chest flutter. Thinking about him scooping her up in his manly arms, embracing her tightly, running those strong hands over her delicate frame...it made her weak in the knees.

She had to focus...concentrait..she couldn't fail. She felt her mana growing low..but things were still looking good. They had taken down most of the green savages already, she just needed to hold out a little longer.

Suddenly, Daliiah got a grim feeling. Before she could open her mouth, renforcements burst through hidden doors behind her, grabbing her cloak before she had time to move.

Kyraen whirled around instantly, rushing to her aid. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her into his stong chest as he swung his axe, killing the Orcs with ease.

She looked over his shoulder just in time to see the greatsword slice her master's back. She felt his knees quiver as he was wounded, the orcs taking the opportunity to catch him off gaurd. Soon they were overwhelmed, Daliiah knew he was getting much too injured to keep fighting. What could she do? She was no good in a real fight, healing was all she knew.

She couldn't heal the other paladin while he had her gripped so tightly, but if she didn't do something soon they would both die!  
That was when things took a turn for the worst. The orc with the greatsword struck Kyraen in the back of the head swiftly, rendering him unconsious.

Daliiah's heart stopped, and without thinking she cast protection over Kyraen, bubbling herself, and mustering all her strength to carry him as she ran. To save them both.

Her lungs filled with fire, every breath she took burning. She ran untill her feet ached, her arms felt as though they would simply fall off. When she was about to give up, she happened upon a small cave in one of the mountains, quickly going inside.  
Gently she laid Kyraen down on the caves floor, taking careful consideration of his wounds. Discarding her weapon, and sheild she got to work making a small fire, and placing a bedroll on the ground.  
Delicatley she moved Kyraen onto the bedroll, taking time to asses the damage he had taken. It was bad, but he would be alright if she healed him soon.

Crawling to his side, she began to gently undo the clasps of his armor. It was badly damnaged, and she needed to remove it to make sure there were no fatal hidden wounds underneath. She blushed heavily as she pulled away his chestplate, this was the first time she had ever seen Kyraen's skin under all that plate mail. She paused as she got to his pants, blushing harder, unclasping them slowly almost unsure.

When he was completley exposed, she went to work. Concentrating hard, feeling the light fill her with it's grace and power. Placing her hands on his chest she cast her most powerful healing spell. Feeling his skin get warmer beneath her fingertips.  
the redhead was almost ashamed at how aroused she was, just touching him. She was by no means an innocent mind, she had so many dirty late night fantasies about Kyraen. She wanted him, had always wanted to touch him, like this.  
When he had asked her to acompany him as his healer on this journey, she had jumped at the chance to be closer to him.

She slid her hands over his muscular chest, her loins already beginning to ache with desire. She moved downwards slowly, relishing the feel of his skin, so soft, but toughened with scars from countless battles. As she came to the waistband of his underwear, she stopped. He really wasn't wounded any further down, but she couldn't stop herself from staring at the buldge in those boxers.

She wanted to touch it so badly..wanted to feel it grow hard because of her. She wanted to tease it with her mouth, her hands, feel it so deep inside of her while Kyraen gripped her hips roughly...  
it really was shameful how much this was turning her on.  
Shaking her head, she focused on the task at hand, spending the next few hours healing wounds, and trying to contain her lust.  
Slipping a thick fur blanket over Kyraen's lower half, to stop herself from staring.

Daliiah jumped, her concentraition breaking when a hand shot up, gripping her wrist tightly. She had to stop herself from moaning, as Kyraen's hand guided hers over his face, across his lips, down his neck, before finaly gliding back over his chest.

"Your hands are so soft, just like I thought they would be"

The healer blushed heavily, turning away. Kyraen smiled to himself, he knew how much his former apprentace wanted him, with the way she looked at him, it was obvious. He wanted her just as badly, she was a beautiful woman, and he cared deeply for her. Getting her to admit her feelings, and see that he wanted her too well that had proven to be a challenge. But every paladin loved a good challenge.

The raven haired man took a moment to absorb his surroundings, he hadn't doubted that they would make it out alive. Daliiah was a talented healer, and he trusted her skill.

He could tell from the light in the cave that it was already well past dark, his companion must have been exhausted from healing him.

"Dal?"

She turned back to him, her blush fading.

"Yes?"

"You must be tired, and its late, get out of that armor, we can share the blanket" He smiled slyly watching the flush on her cheeks come back with a vengence.

She turned away, and began to take off her armor. Kyraen bit his lip, as she bent over to set her robe, and pants neatly on the ground. Those tight thin panties left so little to the imagination, he could almost see her pussy. By the time she was finished undressing, he was as hard as a rock.

Holding the blanket open, he beckoned for her to join him. She blushed slipping in next to him. He laid the blanket over both of them. Wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her back to his chest the moment she settled in.  
The redhead melted in his arms. He cracked a wicked grin, whispering in a sultry voice.

"I want you to feel something.."

Daliiah's breath hitched, a breathy moan escaping her lips, that seductive tone being followed Kyraen, pressing his throbbing arousal against her ass.

He stiffened at the sounds escaping those pouty full lips, this was going to be fun!

"Must have been those soft hands of yours.." he whispered, moving his hands to grip her semi-clothed breasts. Rubbing them until her nipples were aroused enough to pinch, and roll between his fingers.

"I bet those hands would feel amazing...on my cock.." He felt so devilish, accentuating every word with a slow thrust of his hips, his rigid manhood only separated from that silky skin by mere centimeters of fabric.

"I hear you at night you know..." he whispered, nipping at her ear gently. Oh light did he love to hear the healer moan! Those sharp little gasps, making his need twtich. "Uttering my name...panting...trying to hide your moans..."

Daliiah hid her face shamefully. He knew! he heard her at night! she tried so hard to hide her dirty noises...She had thought Kyraen was asleep all those times...with his back turned to her.

"You wanna know something Dal?" His tone still hushed, and sultry "Hearing you...Thinking about your fingers, slipping inside your wet...hot pussy...makes me so hard..I have to stop myself from going over,grabbing you...spreading your legs, and showing you just how hard you've made me...Today, I just couldn't help myself"

How had she failed to notice that he felt the same? Why hadn't she seen it? Had she just been too embarassed? Too caught up in her own feelings?

Daliiah couldn't take it anymore, this was like a dream come true, and torture all rolled into one. All those late night fantasies really happening. His hands felt so much better on her breasts than her own. His cock rubbing against her, it was too much. She was already so wet...her body felt so hot..

Forcefully she turned herself around, almost smirking at the shocked look on her companions face, this definatley wasn't her typical behavior. Ripping the thin bra from her body, she carelessly tossed it aside. Pressing her breasts against Kyraen's chest. Bringing her hand to cup his chin, she passionatley took his lips in a kiss. Running her tongue along his lips until he parted them, letting her taste him as she had wanted to for so long.

She let her other hand wander to the waistband of his boxers, pulling them from his hips. Deviously she ghosted her fingertips along his hips, over his bellybutton. Coming so close to touching the object of her desire, but refraining.  
Enjoying every moment of watching her soon to be lover squirm, feeling him moan against her lips. She could have teased him forever, but she wanted this too badly.

Traling her fingers over his hips, she gently wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. Squeazing lightly, and moving her hand to the head of his throbbing arousal, gently running her thumb over it in small circles. Stroking him slowly, she broke their kiss, moving downwards. Kissing, and licking his chest, continuing downward until she reached her goal. Taking the head of his arousal into her mouth, still stroking him with her hand. Looking up at him, with lust hazed eyes, and moaning around him.

Kyraen just had to tangle his hands in that dark cherry hair, watching Daliiah with hungry eyes. It was getting hard to keep his breathing steady. He sighed, when he felt the warmth of her mouth leave him, taking a moment to catch his breath.

It wasn't long before the redhead was pushing him onto his back, he must have not noticed all her fumbling around when he was trying to regain some composure. She moved shyly to straddle him, he had to admit the view was nice! He was growing more and more excited anticipaiting what Daliiah was going to do.

"Kyraen...I want you to feel something too..." Her voice grew husky, and dark. Blushing furiously she reached downwards, holding his cock in place gently while she positioned herself. Sliding her wet pussy from the base, to tip of his engorged manhood.

"Just...touching you..did this to me..." she moved her hands to his chest, slowly rocking on top of him, moaning loudly when the head of his arousal brushed her clitoris.

Kyraen couldn't handle this, he had wanted Daliiah to let loose sure, but this was starting to get painful. He needed to be deep inside that hot,wet pussy tantalizingly gliding over his cock. Grabbing her hips, he began to slowly rock in time with her. Making sure to brush the head of his cock over her sweet spot, earning him more breathy glorious noises.

"You want this? Do you Daliiah?" there was almost a hint of amusement in his voice. He relished feeling the healer trembling on top of him as he slid his manhood roughly between the lips of her pussy. "Well, do you? "

"Yes! I want you inside me...please!"

That was just what the older paladin had wanted to hear, gripping the healer's hips firmly. Lifting her off of him, and sitting upright, leaning against the wall of the cave. Postioning his throbbing manhood at her leaking entrance, dipping just the tip inside her. He was going to have fun, sheathing himself in that tight heat inch by inch.

Kyraen smriked watching as Daliiah struggled in his grip, trying to force him deeper inside of her. Moving his hips upwards, he brought his face to her exposed breasts. Kissing them softly as he pushed his cock deeper into her pussy. Sheathing himself completley, he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Pulling her almost all the way off of him, and slamming back into her wet heat.

Daliiah was going crazy! Tangling one of her hands in Kyraen's raven hair. Crying out with every rough thrust of his hips, unconciously shoving his face into her chest. It felt amazing! so much better than her fingers. She had craved this for so long, they both had.

Kyraen let Daliiah's nipple fall from his mouth, looking up at her from between her supple breasts.

"Does it feel good Dal?.."

She couldn't answer him, it was so embarassing! So dirty...

"Come on Dal...what's the matter? getting all shy on me now...when I'm already so..deep inside you?" He grinned, uttering those last words slowly, pushing Daliiah down, burrying himself in her tight heat. He could feel her warm honey, dripping down his pulsing manhood.

Moving one of his hands to her face, he forced her to look him in the eyes. Claiming her lips in a gentle kiss, he let his hand wander to the back of her head. Tangling his fingers in her dark cherry locks. Breaking from her lips, he moved to kiss her neck. Leading a small trail of kisses to her ear, whispering.

"Mmmmm you're so wet...it must feel good. You feel so good wrapped around my cock...so hot, and tight.."

"Ahh..Kyraen!..you..f-eel..."

"ooh? found your voice have you? Tell me how good I make you feel..dirty girl.."

"I-it's s-s-so...hard..and thick!"

"mmm yeah..is it too much? Do you want me to stop" He teased coyly, sliding his cock almost all the way out of her.

"Ah-hhhh! K-ky..N-nooo...Don't stop! Your cock..is amazing! T-take me h-harder!"

The next comment out of her mouth made even Kyraen blush.

"I'm going to cum so hard around this nice thick cock..."

Grabbing his wrist, she gently moved his hand back to rest on her hip, urging him to grip her roughly. Draping her arms around his shoulders, she began to pivot her hips in small circles, thrusting back against him. His grip on her hips would surely leave bruises, but the redhead didn't care. The pain, the pleasure, it was getting hard to tell the difference.

"Oohh!... a-ah!.. mmmm...s-so good!"

She felt so dirty, Kyraen's manhood burried so deep inside her, filling her hot, aching desire to the brim. Her pussy was so wet, his cock felt so hot...her body was on fire. Kissing, and nipping at his neck, and chest, she lost it.

The healer was going crazy on top of him, riding his cock with an almost frenzied pace, she must have been close.

"You gonna cum for me Dal? huh? come on...I want to feel that pussy twitch around my nice..thick..cock"

The redhead held her breath, it was so close...Digging her nails into the older paladin's shoulders, her breasts sliding down his chest. Daliiah forced Kyraen deeper, before sliding upwards until he was barely inside her. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked up at him drool running down her chin, her eyes glassy and wet. She moaned softly feeling his manhood slide out of her sensitive pussy. Slamming herself down onto him hard one last time, she felt it overcome her.

"A-ahh! Ky-kyraen!...c-cumming! oooh!"

Daliiah rode out her orgasm, crying Kyraen's name, panting, still riding his cock wildly. Those tight walls pulsing around him were really testing his resolve, Kyraen had to bite his lips.

"Mmmmm...now it's your turn...Is my pussy gonna make you cum? don't hold back..." She whispered, nipping his lips. "You can cum anywhere you want..."

The raven haired man couldn't take this anymore, he was about to burst! Throwing the healer backwards on the bedroll, he reluctantly pulled himself from her tight heat. With a couple of strokes, he spilled himself on her stomach, and breats.

"It's so warm..." The healer blushed, laying here covered in his seed...she had never felt so naughty.

Kyraen regained his composure, moving to a small pack near the bed, and grabbing a small towel. Cleaning the redhead, and crawling back into bed with her. Pulling her into a tight embrace, taking her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"So...?"

She smiled, nuzzling her nose into the nape of his neck.

"Yeah.."

Kyraen chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Good, I was hoping you'd get it. I mean if you didn't after ALL of that, I don't know WHAT I would do with you!" Running his hands down her back, he stopped, resting them on her ass, and giving it a good squeaze. "Needless to say, you're sleeping with me from now on!"

Daliiah smiled, content. She had always wanted to fall asleep in Kyraen's arms. From the sound of things, she would get to whenever she pleased.


End file.
